Practically Everyone's an Idiot
by IamDoctorWholocked
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes jumped John Watson wasn't the only witness. Others saw too. Perhaps they didn't understand but they all watched. And those who watched remembered. - O/C POV.


**Practically Everyone's an Idiot**

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Sherlock and nope, I unfortunately never will. :(_

_**Description: **__When Sherlock Holmes jumped John Watson wasn't the only witness. Others saw too. Perhaps they didn't understand but they all watched. And those who watched remembered. _

oOo

**University Student POV**

I was walking down my usual route when it happened. I wasn't in a hurry. It was a nice day and the sun was shining. I took the opportunity to get a cup of coffee. As I strolled I hummed a tune.

It was then that I saw him. The Angel.

He was standing on top of a rooftop. He wore a long, dark coat which blew out behind him in the gentle breeze. The sun shined from behind him, illuminating the pale skin and dark curls. He looked almost god-like. His expression was hard to tell from the ground but I thought I saw sadness on his features. Why would he be sad? Actually, why was he on a rooftop anyway?

The Angel pulled out a phone and called someone. I watched as he talked. Tears began to stream from his eyes. He chuckled at something but it seemed more sorrowful than humorous. I stood still, mesmerised as he spoke some more. People were bashing into me as they walked hurriedly through the streets. No one else seemed to have noticed the man who looked more like an angel. I felt as if I was intruding on something. Sorrow and sadness were overwhelming me but I couldn't figure out why.

The man's lips moved and even from here I could tell what word was spoken. Goodbye. There was something else said but it was too quick for me to pick up. The words seemed important though. They were spoken with a heavy heart.

He took a deep breath and threw away the phone. My gaze followed where it landed but snapped back as the angel raised both arms. I gasped. They looked almost like wings. He was perfect, frozen in time. I blinked and felt the world slow around me. People stopped rushing, the clouds stopped moving. It was perfect. Humankind relaxed for a moment.

And then he stepped off the ledge.

The coffee slipped through my numb fingers. It landed on the pavement, painting a brown picture on the floor. I must've screamed as he fell. People were staring at me.

The man hit the floor with a sickening crunch. I wanted to run forward, help, do _something _but my feet were glued to the floor. Blood spilled over the ground. It swirled around him. My hand flew to my mouth as the scene unfolded in front of me. No longer was he an angel. His broken wings, his arms, lay still beside him, twisted in an unnatural position.

Then another man appeared, stumbling forward. His face was full of grief. He tried to reach the man but others pulled him up. I caught the word 'friend'. It was whispered in a broken voice. As the new man touched his lifeless companion, he sobbed. And I sobbed too. I sobbed for the angel, his friend and the companionship that had been lost.

**Mother POV**

I always took my little girl out on walks when it was sunny. The fresh air was revitalizing and my daughter loved to explore the world. Anything that made her happy, made me happy.

We walked through the city and through the busy crowds of London. I smiled as my daughter pointed into the sky crying out the words, "Man on the roof, Mummy!" I patted her head gently and asked where. I thought she was joking but she pointed her finger again. I followed her gaze and gasped at what I saw. There was indeed a man on the roof.

He was tall and striking but what caught my attention was the expression on his face. He looked like someone who had fought so hard but knew they had lost. He had been talking but he chucked an object to the side and I saw it was a phone. Suddenly I realised what was about to happen. I lunged forward to protect my daughter from the scene before her but too late. The man jumped. I watched in horror as he fell to the ground. Someone screamed and I hugged my daughter closer. The moment he hit the pavement a crack echoed through the street. My daughter whimpered. I shushed her quietly. A man brushed past me towards the body on the floor. I turned away as he cried. I couldn't bring myself to watch.

**Daughter POV**

When Mummy told me we were going on a walk I was really happy. The sky was bright blue and it was calling me to come and play outside. As I skipped through the streets of London I looked at all the different buildings and people. I love to watch the busy city. Suddenly I spotted someone on the roof of a hospital. He was really tall like my Daddy but my Daddy never climbed onto rooftops. My Daddy always told me to be careful in high places and never go to the edge. This man was very close to the edge. He was breaking Daddy's rule but I didn't mind because he looked really clever. He looked like someone who wouldn't fall. I hoped I would get someone like him as my teacher in school.

The man was talking but I couldn't see anyone else there. I tried to show him to Mummy but she just smiled. I pointed again and she gave a small gasp when she saw him. I wanted to ask why but I was too busy watching the man.

I wasn't expecting the clever man to fall but I definitely wasn't expecting the man to jump. It happened so quickly. My mummy hugged me close to her and covered my eyes but I still saw the man hit the floor. Red liquid seeped everywhere and I whimpered. The sky seemed to have turned dark and uninviting. I didn't want to be outside anymore.

**Man's POV**

My shiny shoes rang out as they hit the pavement. I was on my lunch break. Finally. It had seemed the day would never end. I was on my way to meet my girlfriend. She was nice. I'd meet her at the supermarket when she accidently knocked into me. Molly Hooper. I didn't want to be late.

As I walked I looked around the city for the cafe she'd said we were to meet. I looked up and saw a strange man surveying the city from the top of a building. I gawped up at him. It wasn't a usual sight, a man on the roof. He was right at the edge too. It looked dangerous.

I squinted to see better and realised I recognized him. He was that brilliant detective which appeared in the news a few times. He was apparently a genius. Then everyone discovered he'd only solved the cases so quickly because he caused them. Just the thought of someone doing that made me cringe. Why would they? It was disgraceful.

When he jumped I didn't cry out. I just looked away and kept walking. He wasn't my concern. He wasn't anyone's concern. Well, apart from that John Watson he travelled around with. He would mourn the fake detective.

**A Believer's POV**

If I'd known I was going to see my hero, Sherlock Holmes that day I'd have dressed better. If I'd known I was going to see him die that day I would've tried everything in my power to help.

I'd always followed Mr Holmes' blog. When he started referring to John Watson's blog I followed that too. Everything they did seemed amazing. I wished I could meet them. Then the newspapers started noticing them. I nearly died when I saw him on the front page in a deerstalker.

The newspapers soon changed their comments though. All of a sudden Sherlock Holmes was accused of being a fraud. I knew it wasn't true though. It couldn't be.

As I walked through the city I contemplated these thoughts in my mind. I knew it was going to all work out in the end. Sherlock would think of something.

As I passed St. Barts, I gazed upon it. Sherlock and John frequented here so much it was shocking I'd never seen them. But then, today was my lucky day. Sort of.

I spotted Sherlock as he pulled out his mobile and dialled a number. My first reaction was shock. Then fear. Why was Sherlock on a rooftop? He wasn't going to... he couldn't...

He started silently crying and I resisted the urge to call out. My mouth formed the words no but it was too late. He was already flying through the air, his coat spiralling out behind him. I ran across the road, narrowly avoiding the many cars that speed past me. I planned to reach him but John got there first. I didn't see him at the start but now he was here and didn't want to intrude. I just stood bawling in the corner. I soon straightened up however. If Sherlock truly was gone there was work to be done.

I stopped by a shop on the way home and bought some yellow spray paint. It was time for me to start a rebellion against the newspapers, public- anyone who doubted.

And that was how I ended up near Baker Street that evening spray painting the words 'I believe in Sherlock Holmes' on the wall.

oOo

_**A/N: **__I'm not really sure where this fic came from. I just thought it would be interesting to write other people's views on the fall. Feel free to review if you like. And thanks for reading! I wasn't sure whether to post this or not. It's slightly random. _

_THANKS!_

_P.S. The Man's POV is the guy Molly was going to have lunch with but then Sherlock dragged her back to the lab talking about Quavers and Moriarty. Poor man. He never had that date after all. _


End file.
